


Find That Smell

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Nobody wins playing 'Find That Smell'





	Find That Smell

Title: Find That Smell  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley/Aziraphale  
Word Count: 460  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Nobody wins playing 'Find That Smell'

"Something stinks in here." Crowley's nose wrinkled as he sipped the coffee Aziraphale gave him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"How can you not smell that?" He gagged. "It's like if rot and mold had a baby and it rolled in a sewer. It's enough to make Beelzebub gag."

"Crowley, I have no idea what you're talking about. I can't smell anything other than the eggs I made for breakfast." Aziraphale gave him a look. "Maybe you're coming down with something."

"We both know demons don't get sick." Crowley paced around the kitchen, inhaling deeply and occasionally flicking his tongue out. "I am going to have to play a round of 'Find That Smell'."

"What?"

"Don't tell me you've never had to track down a mystery stench before." Crowley snapped his fingers, making all traces of Aziraphale's food vanish from the air. "Inhale as hard as you can and see if you notice anything now."

Aziraphale did as he was told. "Wait. I might be picking up a little something. So how do we play this game of yours?"

"The rule is very simple: first one to find the stink wins."

For a few minutes, the angel and demon wandered around, sniffing the air. Then Crowley paused by a low cupboard in the far corner of the room. "What do you keep in there?"

"Some pots and occasionally onions, why?"

Taking a deep breath, Crowley tugged the cupboard door open. The stench, which had been fairly unnoticeable before, rushed out into the kitchen, enveloping everything. The smell was strong enough to make Crowley jerk backward.

"Oh, good Lord! That's horrible!" Aziraphale retched as he dashed towards the doorway to escape.

"You're a coward, angel!" Crowley started flinging things out of the cupboard. Pots skittered and rolled across the floor. Finally, in the very bottom, he found the culprit. The liquid black smear inside of the cooking pot had been an onion once. Or perhaps several of them. Now it was something vile.

He yanked the pot out as quickly as he could without dumping the contents onto the floor. Crowley snapped his fingers, making the pot vanish. The smell, however, lingered. His eyes watered as he snapped his fingers yet again, forcing the stench to follow the pot. He sank down to the floor, trying to remember to breathe properly.

Aziraphale came back into the kitchen. He still looked a bit green as he walked over to where Crowley was sitting. "Looks like you win the game, my dear boy."

"Even if you win playing 'Find That Smell', you still lose, angel."

Aziraphale's curiosity got the better of him. "Where did you send the pot?"

A wicked smile spread across Crowley's face. "I sent it into the closet in Gabriel's office."

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a round of 'Find That Smell' I personally played last week. We had to throw the pot away because the stink wouldn't come clean. Ew.


End file.
